Criminal Romantic
by FuriosaR1911
Summary: David's niece joins the BAU after being forcibly transferred from the DEO. She meet's, and starts to fall for her uncle's partner Agent Prentiss. He realizes his nieces feelings for his partner, and gives her a hard time about it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Charlotte Rossi stood nervously beside her boss Hank Henshaw. She was being re-assigned to a unit of the FBI called the Behavioral Analysis Unit. Her Uncle happened to be on the team, and he had no idea that she was even involved with the Virginia Intelligence Community. Much less a military Intelligence Operation.

"Relax." Hank eyed her fidgeting with the watch on her wrist.

"My uncle is in that room." Charlotte grimaced. She had on a standard fitted white button down. Black slacks, and her most comfortable black standard combat boots. Dark brown hair tied up into a loose bun. Hank had flown her to the FBI headquarters in Virginia. Her hair was a little tussled. Ice blue eyes closed when a wave of nausea hit her. Hank smiled at her fondly.

"It is going to be fine." Hank promised her.

"I'll take your word for it." Charlotte lied.

Aaron was waiting for them outside the Conference room where she was going to be meeting her new team.

"I just filled the team in on why the two of you were joining us today." Aaron held the door open for them. The team looked up from their files looking at them with kind smiles.

"Charlie! What are you doing here kiddo?" Her Uncle Dave hugged her tightly holding her back at arms-length when he spotted the badge, and gun on her hip. She cleared her throat, and took a step back to stand beside Hank. Linking her hands behind her back.

"I am afraid this is a professional visit Uncle David." Charlotte.

"Special Agent Rossi is the Agent I informed all of you would be joining us today. Agent Rossi you already know SSA Rossi. These are SSA's Luke Alvez, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Stephen Walker. These are Dr.'s Spencer Reid, and Tara Lewis. This is our Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. This is Hank Henshaw the current director of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations." Aaron introduced the small group.

"You knew she was an agent, and didn't tell me? _You_ didn't tell me!?" David had raised his voice.

"We are a military black ops organization. She made an oath. I'm sure you can understand the sensitivity of the matter SSA Rossi." Hank explained.

"Military Intelligence operation? What does the DEO do exactly?" Luke asked confused.

Charlotte looked at her boss unsure of how to explain it.

"We handle matters of global, and International Security. Much like the FBI, but we not restricted to the borders of the US." Hank started to explain.

"Global Security? You mean like Outer-space?" Penelope laughed nervously.

"Sometimes. We handle all matters of without easy explanations. With unexplainable cases becoming more frequent we've been asked to install some of our field agents into other organizations. Just for an extra set of eyes who are used to the unusual." Hank.

"You expect us to just believe that monsters, and aliens really exist?" Penelope rose an eyebrow. Charlotte smiled, and rose an eyebrow at Hank taking a step to the side to stand beside her angry uncle.

Hank shifted into his alien form. Penelope let out an excited shriek.

"We didn't expect you to just believe. This is Jonn Jon'z. The last son of Mars. His planet was destroyed. He found a home here. He works alongside those of us at the DEO to protect Earth from experiencing the same fate as Mars, and Krypton." Charlotte explained.

"The government knows we have aliens disguised as humans?" Luke asked confused.

"There are several of us working to defend Earth from destruction." Hank looked at him blankly.

"Most of the aliens on our planet are refugees from planets destroyed long ago. They found a home here. If they want to help us protect our home. Who are we to say no to that? We face a threat bigger than we have ever faced before. If we can not work together to protect our planet. We will experience the same fate. We are a black ops organization, because we occasionally need to travel to other countries." Charlotte spoke calmly.

"I am just so stoked that you are green." Penelope had stood up to look over him. Charlotte chuckled. Hank glared at her.

"Where do you fit into this?" David asked his niece with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a PhD in Bio-Technology. I'm basically just a glorified field agent." Charlotte shrugged.

"Agent Rossi, and her partner Agent Danvers are responsible for helping a lot of us grow accustomed to the powers your earth's yellow sun has given us. They worked with a small unit of us on matters of global security until we grew into a larger operation." Hank explained.

David looked at his niece unsure of how to feel about the matter. On one hand he was pissed that she didn't tell him that she was an agent. On the other he was proud of her for helping the refugees of these destroyed planets, and protecting theirs.

"I hope all of you understand that our operation depends greatly on discretion. Your clearances have all been upgraded to the proper level for this information." Hank explained transforming back to his human form.

"I saw that this morning, and was curious about it." JJ stated.

"This is so cool! The men in black are real, and your niece is one of them." Penelope tapped David on the shoulder excitedly.

"Well. I leave all of you in capable hands. Agent Rossi is one of our finest Agents. She can answer any questions you might have about our operations." Hank squeezed her shoulder.

"Wait. You're going back already!?" Charlotte.

"Yes. You are fine. You are in good hands too. Dr. Danvers just called me." Hank held up his cell phone.

"I call bullshit. Danvers doesn't directly call anyone." Charlotte pointed at him accusingly.

"Goodbye Agent Rossi." Hank chuckled hastily leaving the room. She turned to the group of agents who were staring at her with wide eyes.

"Um. Well. Hello." Charlotte grimaced at her uncle's glare. She chose to take a seat next to the pale brunette on the other side of the table.

Later that afternoon she was sitting in the front passenger seat while her uncle David was driving. Agent's Prentiss, and Jareau were sitting in the backseat while they were driving to a suspect's home to examine it. They had a potential suspect in custody who was currently being interrogated. Charlotte kept glancing at her uncle as they were driving. The two agents in the back were watching them amused.

"Look. If you are going to yell. Can we just get that over with already?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to yell." David kept his eyes on the road.

"So, what? The silent treatment? Fine." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Charlie?" David finally cracked.

"I was under oath. Hank explained that. Our organization was not legitimized at the time. The less people that knew about it the more room we had to operate." Charlotte.

"How long have you been MIF?" David.

"Six years." Charlotte cringed.

"Did you at least finish school first?" David.

"I did. I trained with Agent Danvers when I was still in school for my last two years. My PhD is legitimate." Charlotte.

"Well at least there is that." David sighed.

"Are you more upset that I didn't tell you, or that I out rank you?" Charlotte smirked.

"You know. I would never care about that. Your parents left me as your godfather. How can I protect you if I don't even know what's going on in your life?" David. Charlotte looked out the window.

"I had to find my own way. Their case was a cold case. This gave me an opportunity to look into it. Even if I can't find the answers I'm looking for. Maybe I can help someone else find answers. I like to think they would be proud of me." Charlotte.

"They would be proud of you Charlie. I'm sorry. You just caught me by surprise. Wait. You dated your CO?" David admitted.

"Oh please… Don't even start lecturing me on fraternization policies. How many of your rookies did you sleep with again?" Charlotte argued. She heard Emily, and JJ unsuccessfully trying to hide their laughter in the back.

"How is Alex? Last time I heard from you she had found her dad?" David rose an eyebrow.

"Um. We aren't together anymore. So, I don't really know how she is. Her dad ended up being a double agent, and it is all still a little complicated." Charlotte scratched her neck.

"That's sad. I liked Alex." David looked at her with a frown.

"She got promoted. Kara said she's the Assistant Director of the DEO now. We ended on pretty mutual terms. We can at least talk to each other. Kara is an alien by the way. Alex's family adopted her when she came to Earth." Charlotte smiled.

"You are kidding! That explains what really happened to the fridge back at Thanksgiving." David laughed at the memory.

"Yeah. That was still me." Charlotte cringed.

"But how!? The door was ripped off!" David looked at her in awe.

"I mean. Things escalated pretty quickly. There was a flaming goose. Which was Kara's fault. Then the door was in my hand. You had that thing for forever. It was probably just old?" Charlotte shrugged with a laugh. She knew the real reason of course. She was injured on the job one day. Alex decided to save her using Kara's blood. She would be forever grateful. She really would, but the action had caused some alterations to her genetic makeup. She was stronger than your average human. Though not as strong as Kara. She healed from any wound. Although the process was sometimes slow. Depending on the wound. Apart from that she was still her old human self. She hadn't found time to explain things to her uncle Rossi. Yet. She hoped she wouldn't have to. She looked in the review, and made contact with Agent Prentiss who was eyeing her with a quirked eyebrow. Charlotte looked away with an uncomfortable smile.

She was clearing the top floor with Agent Prentiss. They were at the last room in the hallway when she heard a strange whistling noise. She grabbed Agent Prentiss around the waist, and pulled her against the wall when a throwing knife imbedded in the open door of one of the other rooms.

"Shit." Charlotte recognized the emblem on the blade handle.

They heard another whistle. Charlotte pushed Emily down, and a knife stuck in her shoulder. The suspect they were hoping to retrieve ran at them. Charlotte pulled the knife out of her shoulder, and blocked his path getting tackled in the process.

"Man. This is my first week!" Charlotte grappled to hold the man down when Emily placed a well-aimed kick into his side. They ended up standing again. Charlotte, and Emily took turns trading blows with the unsub who appeared to be a marital artist. Charlotte got pissed off, and took out one of his legs when he kept kicking at them. Then she grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt while Emily placed a knock out punch to his face. He finally slumped over unconscious. Charlotte turned him onto his front, so she could cuff the guy. She glanced up at Emily.

"You good?" Charlotte.

"You got stabbed, and you are asking me if I'm good? I'm fine." Emily laughed.

"Lightly stabbed. I'll be fine. I'll get a friend to stitch it up later." Charlotte shrugged.

"Suspect in custody. I repeat suspect in custody. Over." Emily radioed in their captive.

"Copy. Rendezvous at the truck. Over." David's voice sounded through the radio.

"So…. How do you want to do this?" Charlotte rose an eyebrow. Emily sighed.

"You want the feet or the arms?" Emily asked her with a smirk.

"You are fucking kidding. Right?" Charlotte looked at her miserably, and Emily laughed shaking her head in the negative.

"This is going to suck. So bad. I want the damn feet. That way I can break his leg if he starts kicking again." Charlotte stated with an overly serious tone. Emily let out another laugh.

"I'm glad you are finding enjoyment in this." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Hey. It's your first day, and you got to take out a ninja. Much cooler than my first day story." Emily explained.

"What was yours like?" Charlotte asked her with genuine curiosity.

"Nope." Emily stated simply.

"Oh, come on. You know mine. You just saw it. It's only fair." Charlotte laughed.

"No way." Emily laughed.

"What if I bribe you with a drink. After work maybe?" Charlotte suggested.

"Are you asking me out?" Emily smirked at her.

"For a drink. Yes." Charlotte chuckled.

"We don't even know each other." Emily pointed out.

"How else would we get to know each other?" Charlotte countered with a smile.

"God. You are so much like your uncle." Emily laughed.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me he asked you out too. This just got super awkward if he did." Charlotte cringed.

"No! No. He didn't!" Emily laughed.

"Phew." Charlotte wiped sweat off her forehead.

"Look. I would love to. I really would, but I have plans tonight." Emily stated vaguely. She really did have plans. She had to have dinner with her mother tonight. Which she was really not looking forward to.

"Well. The offer still stands if you ever feel like getting that drink." Charlotte offered. She didn't know if the older woman was blowing her off or not, but she figured she would at least leave the ball in her court.

They got the guy down to the truck. JJ chuckled at their disheveled appearance. David got worried when he saw Charlottes injured shoulder.

"It was a small knife. I'm fine. If you say medic one more time. I swear to god. I'm going to slap you." Charlotte glared at her uncle from the suspects right. JJ was in the front, and Emily was sitting on the suspects left. Emily, and JJ both laughed.

"She's almost as bad as you were on your first week Em." JJ laughed.

"What happened again?" Charlotte smirked at Emily.

"JJ. No!" Emily pointed at her friend warningly.

"Damn." Charlotte.

"That's cheating." Emily glared at her. Charlotte held her hands up in defense.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Charlotte was sitting at the bar of a restaurant close to her new apartment reading a book, and drinking a glass of wine. She heard someone drop a glass across the room. She looked up from her book to see what was going on when she spotted Agent Prentiss sitting across the table form an older woman. Emily looked super uncomfortable. Charlotte recognized the older woman as Ambassador Prentiss. She had met the older woman at the Luthor Children's Hospital Fundraiser. The older woman had gotten incredibly drunk at the fundraiser, and made a pass at Charlotte. Lena had been laughing about the situation the entire time. The two of them made sure the ambassador had made it back to her hotel. Where the woman had explained that her daughter had just died, and she was sorry for getting trashed at the fundraiser. Charlotte had brushed it off, and listened as the older woman cried about losing her daughter. Lena had helped her get the ambassador situated. Even though she had been uncomfortable with the entire situation. Which Charlotte would be forever grateful for. She sent Lena a text.

'I'm having dinner at a restaurant about a block from my apartment. Ambassador Prentiss is sitting about three isles away with her daughter who was apparently in the witness protection program, and not dead. I didn't know who she was earlier. I asked her daughter out today..'-Charlie.

'This is the greatest moment of my life. I'm laughing so hard. Kara is probably about to take me to a psychiatric ward.'-Lena.

'Yeah. Laugh it up. Emily looks really, uncomfortable. What do I do? Run, or help?'-Charlie.

'Do you like her?'-Lena.

'I could eventually.'-Charlie.

'Help. I'm sure the ambassador would love to see you again, and it would take some of the pressure off her daughter. 😉'-Lena.

'You suck. I love you. Tell the Danvers I said hey.' Charlie sighed wondering why she was about to do this. When she saw Emily run a hand through her hair in a classic sign of frustration. She stood up, and told the bartender where she was headed.

"Emily?" Charlotte. Emily looked up at her with surprise evident on her face.

"Charlie. What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?" Emily smirked.

"Um. That's rude, and no. My new apartment is about a block from here. I was just reading, and having a drink at the bar. Are you stalking me?" Charlotte held up her book eyeing the ambassador.

"Of course not. I'm having dinner with my mother." Emily gestured to the older woman who was looking at Charlotte with amused eyes.

"Agent Rossi. It's good to see you again." Elizabeth Prentiss smiled at her knowingly. Charlotte looked at her unsure of what to do.

"Wait. The two of you already know each other?" Emily looked between them confused.

"I met Agent Rossi at the Luthor Children's Hospital fundraiser. You were there with Miss Luthor… If I recall?" Elizabeth smiled at her politely.

"I was. Um… How have you been?" Charlotte.

"You don't have to be so polite Agent Rossi. I got drunk, and if I remember. I made a pass at you in front of your date. You were still kind enough to make sure I made it back to my room unscathed. I will be forever grateful for your chivalry on the matter." Elizabeth. Charlotte dropped her head with a sigh.

"Mother!" Emily laughed.

"Well that just happened. I'm just going to go…" Charlotte.

"Nonsense. You should join us for dinner. Right Emily?" Elizabeth.

"I… Sure." Emily offered.

"I don't want to impose. I was just stopping by to say hello." Charlotte tried.

"It would be a welcome imposition. Please sit." Elizabeth stated more forcefully.

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte choked on her own words. Emily tried to hide her laughter behind her hand unsuccessfully. Charlotte decided the safest seat would probably be the one beside Emily.

"How is miss Luthor?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"She's fine. Still working too much." Charlotte.

"I honestly don't know how you can make anything work with the work hours at the FBI. Let alone being a CEO of a multimillion dollar company." Elizabeth.

"Oh. Lena, and I are just friends. We've known each other since university. We both went to MIT together for our bachelor's degrees." Charlotte explained.

"Well. Still. I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience that night." Elizabeth apologized again.

"It's no problem ma'am." Charlotte ran a hand over the back of her neck awkwardly. Emily was looking at her in amusement. While Charlotte was trying not to meet her eyes. Elizabeth's phone went off, and she stepped away to answer it.

"My mother hit on you!?" Emily laughed.

"Oh my god." Charlotte covered her face with her hands. Emily was still laughing at her. Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"It was kind of you to make sure she didn't get shredded by the media. Thank you for taking care of her." Emily stated after she had finally stopped laughing.

"She was completely smashed. She thought you were dead. I can't blame her for that. She wasn't in her right state of mind to drive." Charlotte shrugged.

"I was in the witness protection program. I couldn't tell her anything. Only Aaron, and JJ knew." Emily explained.

"That must have been hard." Charlotte.

"It was at times." Emily admitted.

"I'm sorry to cut this short sweetheart, but I've been called into the office. Charlie. I do hope you stay, and finish your meal. I paid for everything already Emily. I'll call you to reschedule when I get a moment away." Elizabeth hugged her daughter frigidly while Emily smiled at the contact. Her mother hadn't been one to initiate contact up until recently. Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's shoulder before she walked out of the restaurant. Charlotte let out a breath. Emily fell back into her chair with laughter while Charlotte covered her face, and let her forehead drop onto the table. The other few patrons in the restaurant looked at them like they were insane.

"Oh my god." Charlotte laughed finally sitting up to take a sip of water.

"I needed that laugh." Emily smiled.

"Happy to be of service. That was the most traumatizing ten minutes of my life." Charlotte put a hand on her chest.

"You didn't have to say yes." Emily laughed.

"You looked super uncomfortable, and your mother kind of scares me." Charlotte admitted.

"Even after she made a pass at you? What did she do exactly? Did you make out with her?" Emily rose an eyebrow.

"NO! No. Nothing like that. She asked me to dance, and I could tell something was off right away. She tried to kiss me, but she passed out before she was able to do anything. Lena helped me get her back to her hotel room. I obviously hadn't put together that you were her daughter." Charlotte explained.

"You wouldn't have asked me if you knew?" Emily rose an eyebrow.

"I definitely still would have, but I probably would have waited a little longer though. Speaking of. How about I buy you that drink. I know I could use one." Charlotte laughed. Emily smiled.

"No." Emily smiled.

"NO? There's a bar right there, and your mom just payed for our food." Charlotte looked at her incredulously.

"You can buy me A drink, but not for the original offer. I'm still keeping that one on the sidelines." Emily winked at her.

"Fair enough." Charlotte smiled. Charlotte moved to sit across from her. The waiter smiled at them politely taking their drink orders. They chatted easily about the BAU while they ate the meal Emily's mother had bought for them.

"Did you drive? I can walk you to your car. I walked here. My apartment is only a block away." Charlotte offered.

"I walked too. My apartment is only about a block away." Emily rose an eyebrow at her.

"On three?" Charlotte.

"Bakerbridge apartments." Emily, and Charlotte both said at the same time.

"Flatmates. Sweet. I'm third floor." Charlotte laughed.

"Penthouse." Emily smiled.

"Well. Can I walk you back to your elevator then?" Charlotte offered helping Emily into her coat.

"I don't see why not since we are headed to the same place." Emily.

They walked slowly along the side walk of downtown Virginia. Enjoying the cool evening air. A van skidded to a stop on the curb. Charlotte and Emily did their best to fight off their attackers, but were swiftly knocked unconscious, and thrown in the van.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlotte woke up when she was slapped in the face. She heard someone yelling vaguely in the back ground. When she opened her eyes. Roulette was standing over her with a way too revealing black dress on, and her arms were being held by two of her lackey's.

"Charlie… Charlie.. Charlie. You know? I actually kind of missed you." Roulette smirked at her.

"Bitch." Charlotte managed to grind out through clenched teeth. Roulette smiled licking a trail through the blood on her chin. Charlotte struggled the best she could against the two lackeys holding her back.

"What do you want from us?" Charlotte swore when she heard Emily's voice. Roulette moved to look at her instead.

"She is cute Charlie. I will give you that. All in due time darling." Roulette patted Emily's cheek. Charlotte struggled against her captors again. Roulette winked at her gesturing for her goons to follow. They cuffed her hands behind her back, and tossed her onto the floor beside Emily. She groaned, and dropped her forehead onto the floor.

"Charlie." Emily helped her roll into a siting position.

"I'm fine." Charlotte smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Okay. Who is that?" Emily.

"That was Roulette." Charlotte grimaced at the door.

"What do we do? You are hurt, and tied up. I don't know anything about this woman or this situation." Emily asked her softly.

Charlotte looked around the room. Not recognizing their surroundings.

"I need your help. You aren't going to like it." Charlotte told Emily.

"What?" Emily looked at her with a pained smile.

"I have a subdermal tracker that was implanted when I was at the DEO. Right shoulder. There should be scar tissue." Charlotte whispered.

"NO. Charlie. No way." Emily looked at her sadly.

"Emily. Please. We don't have much time. If she finds out what I'm doing…. It will alert the DEO that I need assistance, and they will send back up." Charlotte.

"I hate you for making me do this." Emily hugged her.

"You'll hate me less when we get out of here because of it. Find something sharp." Charlotte. Emily found a nail, but nothing to sterilize it with.

"It will have to work." Charlotte nodded to her shifting to show her shoulder.

"I hate you so much." Emily bit her lip when she started cutting into Charlie's shoulder with the nail.

"Fuck. I hate me too." Charlie whimpered when Emily pulled the pill-shaped tracker out of her shoulder.

"Now what? I'm so sorry." Emily ran her thumb over Charlotte's cheek wiping away a tear she hadn't even realized had escaped.

"MMM… I'm fine." Charlotte gritted out through clenched teeth again. Emily laughed gently.

"You are not fine." Emily glared at her.

"Twist it counter clockwise. Then hide it. Roll my sleeve back down. It will look like I just wiped my face on my shoulder." Charlotte instructed.

"And now?" Emily pressed their foreheads together while Charlotte breathed deeply through the pains in her face, and shoulder.

"We wait. It's going to be really cool. I promise." Charlotte smiled.

"You're an idiot." Emily laughed back.

"You know as far as first dates go. I can safely say that this is not the worst I've ever been on." Charlotte smirked.

"Oh my god. It was not a date." Emily punched her on the injured shoulder apologizing immediately when Charlotte doubled over in pain. Charlotte let out a laugh.

"I hate to break up this sweet little moment, but I am a business woman. I have engagements to keep, and you are about to make me a very wealthy woman. I can think of several dignitaries that would _love_ to get their hands on you." Roulette ran her finger under Emily's chin.

Charlotte tried to rise to her feet, but one of Roulette's guards kicked her knee in. Forcing her back to the ground.

"Don't." Charlotte growled.

"What are you going to do about it Charlie? Sweet…. Sweet…. Charlie. All you had to do was leave me alone, and your little girlfriend probably would have been fine. Instead you offer me an ambassador's daughter on a silver plate. How could I say no to that?" Roulette smirked at her.

"Fuck you." Charlotte.

"You always were a brave one. I was going to sell her straight to the dignitaries, but now I may have my own fun with her first. Just to piss you off. Kill the spare. Bring her with us." Roulette ordered.

"What!? NO! Charlie! Don't kill her! Just take me!" Emily fought against the men who were holding her while Charlotte was fighting to try, and get to her. One of Roulette's men raised a gun to Charlotte's head. She heard Emily cry out for her. The wall to her left crumbled with a loud bang. When she looked up she saw Supergirl standing in front of her holding the bullet that was meant for her between her forefinger and thumb. There was a gust of air, and all four of the guards were on the ground. Supergirl was holding Roulette by the throat.

"Took you long enough." Charlotte grumbled.

"Traffic was terrible." Supergirl smirked at her she barely tapped her palm to Roulette's forehead. The woman passed out.

"Can't you fly?" Charlotte accepted the hand Supergirl offered her to pull her up. She grunted when she was fully upright. She walked over to Emily. Checking her over for injuries.

"I'm okay. She seemed more intent on causing you pain." Emily touched her face gently.

"I'll be… Okay. I'll be okay." Charlotte changed fine to okay at Emily's glare. She heard Kara chuckle.

"Nice impersonation of the cool aid man by the way. I think that's a perfect outline of your figure." Charlotte held her fingers up like a camera to the hole in the wall. Kara shoved her lightly.

"Har. Har. Here is your bullet." Kara dropped the bullet casing into Charlotte's hand. Emily tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter behind her hand. Alex, and David appeared in the doorway in full tactical gear.

"Charlie! Thank god! You guys didn't show up to work. We got so worried. Then Agent Danvers called, and told us your Emergency Tracking Beacon had been activated. Emily! Oh. Thank god! Wait. You two were together?" David rose an eyebrow at his niece. Alex smirked at her looking Emily over.

"I bumped into her while she was having dinner with her mother. Roulette bagged us when we were walking out." Charlotte glanced at Emily who shrugged slightly. Emily smiled when JJ, and Reid pulled her into a hug.

"Hey. Can you scan her real quick?" Alex touched her sister's arm. Kara looked over Charlotte.

"Fractured eyebrow. Infected shoulder wound. Knife would needs to be re-stitched." Kara informed her sister.

"What about her?" Charlotte gestured over to Emily. Kara scanned her from their location a few feet away.

"She's fine Charlie. You should probably talk to her though. That last few minutes seemed pretty intense." Kara.

"Yeah. I'm totally going to do that… After I go see that medic over there." Charlotte started walking towards the ambulance.

"Did she just voluntarily go see a medic?" David asked Alex with wide eyes.

"That she did. I'm going to go help stitch her up since she actually volunteered." Alex smiled widely. Kara shook her head at them. David left to check in on Emily. Kara stood with her arms crossed watching Alex stitch up Charlotte's shoulder blade. The paramedic cleaning out her shoulder smiled a little with Charlotte started swearing at them both.

"Stop being such a baby. It's just alcohol." Alex laughed.

Emily, and Charlotte both had to give their statements for the crap load of paperwork they were going to have to work on the next day. After briefing Aaron, and the team on everything that happened they finally made it back to their apartment complex around 10:30.

Charlotte was sitting on her sofa with a double shot of whiskey. When she looked at the clock it read 11:30, and she swore to herself. She should have gone to talk to Emily, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to yet. She had genuinely thought she was going to die, and that Emily was going to be sold into slavery on another planet. She was definitely not getting any sleep. She groaned, and stared up at the ceiling when there was a knock on her door.

She stood up, and opened the door surprised to see Emily standing on the other side with a six pack of some kind of beer. Charlotte took a step back to let the older agent in.

"It looks like we both had the same idea." Emily gestured towards her glass.

"Um yeah. Can't sleep. Are you hungry? I can probably make something…" Charlotte admitted

"No. I'm not hungry." Emily.

"Well. We can sit? My sofa is pretty comfy." Charlotte suggested.

They sat in silence for several minutes until Emily broke the uncomfortable tension building up between them.

"I thought you were going to die." Emily cleared her throat.

"Honestly. I did too. I thought I was going to die, and you were going to be lost to Roulette's trafficking business." Charlotte admitted.

"Luckily you work with aliens." Emily smiled.

"Yeah. I can't depend on them for everything though." Charlotte cleared her throat. Emily touched her shoulder gently.

"Hey. I'm glad you aren't dead. I think I would actually like to get to know you." Emily.

"Yeah. I already knew I wanted to get to know you. I asked you out on day one remember?" Charlotte laughed.

"Which I never said no to by the way. I'm just still honestly unsure about you." Emily.

"Well. Take your time. The offer isn't going anywhere." Charlotte assured her.

They ended up talking for the rest of the night. Emily wanted to know about Charlotte's time working for the DEO. Now that her clearance was high enough. Charlotte told her everything she wanted to know. Charlotte wanted to know what caused Emily to enter the Witness Protection Program. Neither of them noticed with they fell asleep on Charlotte's sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emily woke up the next morning on an unfamiliar sofa with a blanket covering her, and stretched out on a comfortable pillow. The alcohol glasses were gone from the coffee table thankfully. She sat up, and pinched the bridge of her nose as her world spun. She spotted some advil, and a bottle of water on the coffee table. She was confused until she remembered she had found Charlotte's apartment, and they had fallen asleep together on her massive living room sofa. She listened for signs of Charlotte in the apartment. A little disappointed not to hear any movement. She took the advil, and chugged the bottle of water. As she was folding the blanket. The apartment door opened. Charlotte walked in with jogging clothes on, and a couple of café bags and coffees in her hand.

"Hey." Charlotte stood awkwardly while they looked at each other.

"Hey." Emily held the blanket to her chest self-consciously. Seeing as she had shed down to her tank top sometime the night before.

"I was going to make breakfast when I realized I hadn't been here long enough to go to the grocery store yet. I needed to go for a run anyway so, I picked up some coffee and breakfast on the way back. I asked them what your regular order was." Charlotte held up the bag, and coffee.

"You didn't have to… I kind of thought you were bailing on me." Emily chuckled.

"I would never do that. I would have let you have the bed, but I wasn't lying when I said my sofa is amazing, and you looked like you didn't mind sleeping there. You slept well?" Charlotte smiled.

"Yeah. I slept okay. Thank you. You?" Emily walked over to join her at the counter.

"Yeah. I slept well. It's nice to have company after events like that." Charlotte admitted.

There was a knock on Charlotte's apartment door. They both looked at each other, then to the door. Charlotte grabbed her gun off table beside her door when they had both stashed their sidearms the night before. She looked through the peep hole, and sighed pressing her forehead to the door. She glanced at Emily forcing out a smile.

"This is about to be really embarrassing for both of us." Charlotte warned her. Emily rose an eyebrow. Charlotte opened the door, and her uncle strolled right into the apartment to the kitchen without noticing Emily yet whose eyes widened. She grabbed the blanket, and held it to her chest again. Charlotte bit her lip trying to hide her smirk walking over to stand beside her. Emily slapped her on the arm while she looked around for the flannel she had been wearing over it the previous night.

"I figured you hadn't stocked your fridge yet, and I was worried about you. I thought I'd make you breakfast…" David finally looked up noticing Emily, and Charlotte standing beside each other awkwardly. He rose an eyebrow at his partner who was doing her best not to meet his eyes.

"But it seems I had nothing to worry about." David rose an eyebrow at his niece. Charlotte spotted the elusive shirt handing it to Emily.

"It's not what it looks like. Emily lives upstairs, and couldn't sleep. We decided to not sleep together.. Wait… Not like that. I mean…" Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose. Emily rolled her eyes.

"We stayed up talking." Emily explained more calmly. David chuckled at his niece's blunder.

"Do you want to stay for breakfast? I make a mean Omelet." David offered.

"I…" Emily looked at Charlotte.

"You should. He does make a mean omelet, and it beats the café food I got." Charlotte shrugged.

"Okay. Just stand here for a minute" Emily smiled running a hand through her messy hair again. She moved Charlotte to stand in front of her facing her uncle at the counter while she pulled her shirt back on, and buttoned it. She smiled when she noticed Charlotte making a pained face at her Uncle who was smirking at his niece's discomfort. Emily moved past her to sit at the counter. Charlotte cleared her throat.

"Okay then. I need a shower…. Are you guys okay to hang out down here? Don't burn down my apartment please." Charlotte asked more pointed towards Emily. Then pointed to her uncle warningly. They both smiled at her, so she took that as an answer, and headed towards her bathroom.

Charlotte showered, and dressed quickly. Then she walked back out into the living room, and kitchen area where she found David and Emily chatting and laughing amiably while David was attempting to teach Emily how to cook an omelet.

"You don't know how to cook?" Charlotte smiled leaning over her shoulder to see her progress.

"I traveled a lot with my mother while she was working. She always either ordered take out or ordered room service." Emily explained.

"Well. Maybe Uncle David, and I can remedy that." Charlotte smiled rolling up the sleeves of her long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Leave the lady alone. She's doing just fine." David swatted at his niece until she moved to sit at the counter instead watching them interact with a smile growing on her face.

"David did most of the work. They should be edible." Emily joked.

"Well you just conquered the hard part. Folding, and flipping them without breaking them is the hardest part to learn how to do. You shouldn't use more than medium heat on omelet's. Apart from that you can put whatever you want in them." David explained.

"Well. Thanks. Now I can cook an actual breakfast meal." Emily smiled.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit." Charlotte poured them some grape juice.

"I told her about the first time you tried to cook me breakfast at the manor." David smiled.

"Oh man." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"It was cute." Emily laughed.

"Not the words I would use to describe that nightmare." Charlotte laughed as they all moved everything to her little dining table.

The three of them had a nice amiable breakfast together. They cleaned everything up, and stood in the kitchen talking for a few more minutes before Emily excused herself.

"I'll see you out?" Charlotte offered with a glance at her uncle. They stood outside her apartment door talking lightly.

"That was good." Emily smiled at her.

"Yeah. It was. Anytime you need company. I'm just a floor down." Charlotte offered.

"Thanks. I might take you up on that occasionally. Your sofa is super comfy." Emily smirked.

"Oh. You get the bed next time. It's even better than the sofa." Charlotte smiled.

"Oh. That's definitely tempting." Emily laughed lightly.

"I'll see you in the morning." Charlotte squeezed her hand gently.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Charlie. Thanks for keeping me from being sold as sex slave." Emily leaned up to kiss her on the cheek.

"Anytime." Charlotte laughed awkwardly.

"Goodbye Charlie." Emily chuckled, and walked towards the elevators.

Charlotte walked back into her apartment, and sat down across from her uncle in a daze. David smirked at her.

"Is this where I need to ask what your intentions with my partner are?" David rose an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Charlotte smiled.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." David stated dryly.

"She's…. I mean… How could I not…?" Charlotte stuttered.

"Just be careful okay. She's been hurt a lot, and I know you have to. Just take it slow." David suggested.

"I don't want to hurt her. I want to get to know her. My intention is to take this slow. Besides. I don't even know if she feels the same way." Charlotte shrugged.

"She likes you. She doesn't spend this much time voluntarily with anyone she doesn't like." David confirmed.

"You are my uncle. You are supposed to be encouraging. I can't just take your word for it." Charlotte.

"You have lipstick on your cheek." David stated again pointedly.

"Maybe she was just being nice." Charlotte shrugged.

"OH my god. You both are hopeless. I'm going home." David rolled his eyes. He hugged his niece, and wiped her cheek off for her.

"Thanks for breakfast. I have some work to do around the apartment. I guess I should get some groceries. See you tomorrow?" Charlotte hugged him back.

"Sure thing, kiddo. The team is having dinner at my place this weekend. You should come." David suggested.

"I definitely will." Charlotte waved as he walked out of the apartment.


End file.
